Por mil años
by Dayana Blackthorn
Summary: -Son muchos años ¿podrás esperarme? -no importan los años que pase o la edad que tenga te esperare para estar juntos Bart me beso los labios y entro en la maquina ya reparada. -te veré en el restaurante chino, en 40 años- le grite para que me escuchara. Una burbuja de energía cubrió la maquina y el desapareció.


_**Por mil años**_

**Nota: este fic es para una persona muy especial en mi vida.**

**A la que quiero como a muy pocas cosas en la vida y me está ayudando en momentos difíciles (aunque no se dé cuenta) te quiero recuérdalo :D**

-Son muchos años ¿podrás esperarme?

-no importan los años que pase o la edad que tenga te esperare para estar juntos

Bart me beso los labios y entro en la maquina ya reparada.

-te veré en el restaurante chino, en 40 años- le grite para que me escuchara.

Una burbuja de energía cubrió la maquina y el desapareció.

40 años más tarde.

Luces de colores después una maquina y un chico saliendo de ella.

-el día está nublado.

Corrí a toda velocidad para ver a Jaime en el restaurante chino.

- 40 años Jaime tendría 55 años, ¿habrá cambiado mucho? ¿Estaría muerto?- Pare en segundos.

-el no puede estar muerto- dije para mí – el es súper fuerte- deje de pensar en eso y continúe la marcha de nuevo.

En segundos estaba parado en frente del restaurante estaba idéntico a esta mañana, bueno la mañana de hace 40 años. Entre en el restaurante, me senté en la mesa del fondo donde Jaime y yo nos sentábamos, unos segundos después un hombre se acerco a mí.

-¿que desea pedir?

- un jugo de naranja, estoy esperando a alguien- mire a el mesero y el alma se me fue a los pies.

-Jaime- dije en un susurro, me levante de un brinco y lo habrase con fuerza.

-te extrañe- dijo correspondiendo el abrazo. Nos quedamos así tanto tiempo que la gente empezó a mirarnos.

-siéntate, ya pedí lo de siempre- sonreí feliz – mírate te ves tan cambiado los años te ayudan, me gusta tu barba- él se rasco con pena la barba - en realidad es porque el trabajo no me deja descansar mucho-

-¿todavía estas salvando al mundo?

- no, estoy retirado, es el restaurante ir y venir, comprar y cocinar- lo mire atónito, cuando iba a contestar una linda chica rubia apareció en frente de nosotros con la comida.

-gracias, Ana

-de nada jefe – pude jurar que mis ojos estaban a un milímetro de salirse de mí.

-¿jefe? ¿Trabajas aquí?

- ay muchas cosas que tengo que contarte Bart- su mirada era triste, me estaba poniendo nervioso.

-pues me gustaría saber primero lo del restaurante- dije un poco nervioso, él se acomodo un poco y tomo un largo trago de café.

-bueno estudie gastronomía y empecé a trabajar aquí, pero unos años después iban a vender este lugar, hable con el dueño:

_-No puede vender este lugar- dije exasperado. El señor lee me miraba triste._

_-estoy viejo, ya no puedo con la carga, quiero retirarme-_

_-hice una promesa en 15 años tengo que verme un una persona- el señor lee me miro dudoso._

_-cuéntame más- con un poco de vergüenza le conté sobre nosotros y sobre que era un súper héroe, de que eras un viajero del tiempo y que hice una promesa de verte en este mismo restaurante, la verdad no creo que me allá creído._

_Solo se levanto y dijo- es todo tuyo, déjalo como esta saca a delante este restaurante y espera a esa persona especial- sonreí y dije- gracias- _

El se comió una papa y me miro esperando mi respuesta. – ¿te vendió el restaurante para que lo mantuvieras, y así poder verme?-

-básicamente- sonreí feliz por aquella declaración

-pero tengo que contarte mas- el respiro hondo y cerró los ojos por unos segundos.

-también conocí a una chica- lo mire un poco triste pero si yo estuviera en su lugar tal vez hubiera hecho lo mismo.

-no te preocupes- dije con una sonrisa- uno que otra novia no te matara, además estar 40 años soltero nadie te lo cree- el sonrió triste.

-estoy casado- dijo en un susurro y por un momento pensé que había escuchado mal, pero él había vuelto a repetir lo mismo "estoy casado" y de saco un anillo dorado, se lo coloco lentamente y cada milímetro que el anillo pasaba por su dedo mi respiración se iba de la misma manera, le quedaba perfectamente.

-es una mentira- dije nervioso a punto de llorar.

-lo siento- respiro hondo -pero no es una mentira, tengo 3 hijos, y uno tiene tu edad- me enseño una foto tomada con su celular de toda la familia en un día de campo.

- se ven felices- fue lo único que dije, aunque mi voz se escuchaba tan quebrada que fue un milagro que pudiera acabar la frase.

-gracias, lo somos- lo mire por primera vez a los ojos y me di cuenta de su felicidad, pero muy en el fondo pude ver el dolor que verme.

"ya no siente nada por mi" era lo único que escuchaba en mi cabeza.

-tengo que irme- se levanto de la mesa y se fue.

No pude estar sentado un minuto más y Salí corriendo. No ganaba nada con llorar, pero no podía evitarlo.

Pare en un parque, había poca luz y estaba totalmente vacío, me senté en una banca, podría llorar todo lo que podía porque una vez llegando a casa tendría que poner una cara de joker, lloraba en silencio, incluso solo no podría permitirme llorar en voz alta, tantos años como esclavo me habían marcado.

No le tenía odio a Jaime lo comprendía, era una ilusión que después de 40 años el me estuviera esperando para ser la pareja que éramos de jóvenes.

-soy un idiota- dije en voz alta, una carcajada salió de mi boca, era un maldito idiota.

-¿te encuentras bien _hermano_?- levante la vista con miedo y por un instante olvide todo sobre el viaje en el tiempo y pude ver a _mi_ Jaime. Me levante de la banca y bese al chico que estaba enfrente de mí, los labios eran los mismos, el grosor del cabello igual, pero el olor que desprendía aquel chico era aun mas delicioso que el de Jaime Reyes.

El muchacho correspondió el beso con un poco de timidez y en ese momento regrese a mi realidad.

-perdóname pensé que eras otra persona- dije nervioso estaba a punto de salir corriendo pero me detuvo el agarre de su mano.

-no te preocupes, ¿pero estas bien? Estas llorando- me seque las lagrimas con la manga de la chamara, puse mi mascara de joker.

-estoy bien, un pequeño bache- intente soltarme pero él no me dejaba, empezó ah acercarse más a mí.

-uno no llora tan intensamente por un bache- estábamos tan cerca, su aliento rosaba mi cuello, cerré los ojos "el tiene nueva vida" "es momento de que piense en mi".

-tienes razón, no lo hace- me separe un poco de él y me senté nuevamente en la banca.

-es una larga historia- dije un poco triste.

-entonces permíteme invitarte un café- dijo sonriendo.

Me levante resignado, caminamos unas cuantas cuadras, pasamos por el restaurante chino y mi corazón dio un pequeño brinco, pero seguimos caminando.

-por cierto, me gustaría saber el nombre de la persona que me beso en el parque a las 6 de la tarde- sonreí – me llamo Bart, y ¿cuál es tu nombre hermano?-

-¡hablas español!- dijo sonriente- me llamo James

-¿James!- lo dije casi en un grito, James es el Jaime en español. -¡que coincidencia más grande!- el rio un poco- ¿por qué una coincidencia?- suspire y dije - ay alguien que quiero, y tiene ese nombre- el sonrió y dijo -¿quién te enseño a hablar español?-

Mis ojos se apagaron por un momento pero sonreí de nuevo.- la misma persona que me rompió el corazón- el callo un momento, habíamos llegado. El lugar estaba lleno, pero el ambiente estaba tranquilo.

-pues ese Jaime es un idiota- lo mire sorprendido.

Como anticipando mi pregunta el respondió. – No ay que ser muy listo sabes, me dijiste todo y no te diste cuenta- rio un poco nos sentamos en una mesa del fondo la música era suave.

Una chica de cabello rubio se nos acerco para tomar nuestra orden.

-yo quiero un chafe, tan cargado como para un elefante- dije un poco molesto, ¿porque siempre me tocaban rubias?

-¿perdón?- dijo la chica – solo tráeme el café más cargado que tengas- luego miro a James.

-yo igual y una canasta de pan, por favor- la chica sonrió y se fue.

-y bien, ¿quieres hablar?- le mire unos instantes.- la verdad no, pero tengo que desahogarme- solo de recordarlo sentí un nudo en mi garganta.

Le cante todo, no le dije que héroe era yo o Jaime, para mantener nuestra imagen limpia, pero ah él no le importaba, solo escuchaba atentamente y cuando termine el solo dijo.

-ese Jaime es un idiota- ya nos habíamos acabado 2 tazas de café y la canasta de pan, también un empaque de pañuelos que me regalo la camarera amablemente.

-lo es y lo peor de todo es que no lo odio-

-no es necesario el odio, te comprendo te duele lo que te hiso, pero sabes que tu hubieras hecho lo mismo, es normal ese sentimiento- el mordió el ultimo pedazo de pan que quedaba.

-solo no me queda algo en claro, ¿por qué regresaste al futuro?-

-si me quedaba, crearía un mundo paralelo y tal vez no existiera en ese y si yo no nacía en el fututo jamás conocería a Jaime y el sería malo y destruiría el futuro que tenemos etc.-

-como piezas de domino cayendo- le mire sonriente, era exactamente igual que Jaime.

-exacto…- no sabía cómo seguir la conversación, el sonido del saxofón era suave y agradable, la verdad jamás había escuchado, pero tenía recuerdos de muchas cosas, como el sabor del helado y la briza del mar, cuando jamás en mi vida había visto el mar.

Pero ay estaba serraba los ojos y podía escuchar el sonido del mar, sentir la arena en mis pies, un cálido beso, el dolor de la primera vez al tener sexo, cuando en realidad no había hecho nada de eso.

-¿recuerdas la vez cuando te bese en la playa y nuestros labios sabían a sal marina?- le mire confuso, pero las imágenes llegaron a mi mente tan rápido como el sonido de sus labios.

-lo recuerdo- hable sin pensar – recuerdo que ese día nos quedamos en la playa y dormimos en la arena y me besaste, sabia a sal- sonreí triste – fue nuestro primer beso-

¿Cómo era capaz de decir eso? ¿Tal vez estaba soñando? ¿Estaría muerto?

-entonces lo recuerdas- dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

-como es que se todo eso- estaba asustado pero a la vez sentía una paz en mi corazón.

El sonrió tan dulcemente y empezó a llorar- al viajar al pasado y cambiar nuestro futuro, todo cambio, crecimos juntos y nos enamoramos le íbamos a decir a todo el mundo lo nuestro, pero entonces moriste- hiso una pausa para verme, mi rostro estaba pálido pero el seguía sonriendo y llorando de felicidad, me tomo de mas manos y me beso los labios – pero tu al regresar al futuro a tu presente, regresaste con todas sus memorias, tu eres la persona que amo Bart Allen- deje de respirar de puso asombro.

-pero yo amo a otra persona- dije nervioso -¿cómo es que estoy enamorado de ti?- el seguía agarrando mis manos como si todo esto fuera un sueño, y tal vez lo fuera, pero esto es una pesadilla.

-cuando tú estabas en el pasado, el futuro ya estaba corriendo como lo habías cambiado-

-no entiendo- dije en un susurro.

-el tiempo es complicado, también me cuesta entenderle-

Hablamos y hablamos.

Yo había cambiado el futuro, pero cundo estaba en el pasado el futuro "nuevo" ya estaba corriendo, cuando me enamore de Jaime reyes en realidad era de este James, solo era un eco del sentimiento que se pasa atreves del tiempo.

Pero eso me dejaba con otra pregunta ¿Quién es en realidad James?

Mi curiosidad fue más grande que mi cautela y le pregunte si pestañear – ¿Quién eres?-

El me miro confundido y dolido pero respondió lentamente – soy James Reyes, hijo de Jaime Reyes, Blue Beetle.- mi respiración de detuvo, estaba más blanco que el mármol, mi cabeza daba vueltas.

-esto es una broma- dije a punto de llorar.

-no lo es, es el destino- dijo sonriendo.

-no lo es, es una maldita broma, ¡TODO ES UNA MALDITA BROMA!- grite histérico.

El me miraba nervioso pero yo seguía gritando y llorando- ¿CUANTO MAS TENGO QUE LLORAR POR CULPA DE UN REYES?, LOS ODIO A TODOS, ¡ME ESCUCHASTE LOS ODIO!- Salí corriendo del lugar, no mire a nadie, corrí y corrí hasta que me quede sin energía, cuando levante la vista del suelo pude ver una casa de color amarillo, era _mi _casa.

Entre como si fuera un ladrón pero sin hacer mucho ruido, pero fue descubierto por una mujer hermosa de cabello castaño y ojos verdes.

-hola mamá- ella rompió a llorar y me abrazó con tanta fuerza que pensé que moriría, pero ella solo susurraba, _"todo está bien, mi pequeño te extrañe"_

Tal vez fuera el estar cerca de mi madre o el recuerdo del otro Bart, pero en ese instante llore tan fuerte como mi madre, su dulce aroma a flores silvestres me hacía sentir en un estado de paz.

Los meses pasaron y yo iba entendiendo mas como estaba el mundo, mis madres nunca dijeron que yo era otro Bart, para ellos yo seguía siendo su hijo, que había regresado de la muerte para estar con ellos, y en siento momento lo pensé, tal vez todo sobre el viaje en el tiempo era solo un sueño de cuando estaba dormido, pero para mi mala suerte no era así cuando vi a todo el quipo todos estaban tan cambiados la mayoría retirados y otros tantos muertos.

Pero nada sobre James o Jaime que les habrá pasado, había tenido un romance con el padre y el hijo estaba enamorado de mí.

-el mundo está loco-

- pero tu estas aun más loco- la voz de Jaime hiso un hueco en el corazón, gire lentamente para verle.

-mi hijo está destrozado, intento quitarse la vida esta mañana- dijo con una voz tan fría que sentí miedo de él.

-yo no tengo nada que ver con tu hijo- el me agarro del brazo y me beso, pero había algo en el

¿Asco? Lo aparte en seguida de mí.

-dices amarme, pero ¿no lo entiendes? ¡No puedes tolerar siquiera besarme!- esas palabras me llenaron de dudas.

-dime- empecé a hablar lento - ¿Cuándo estabas con migo, que es lo que sentías?- el bajo la cabeza y dijo – te quise, como un gran amigo, pero jamás te ame- sus palabras me rompieron el corazón, pero ya sabía la respuesta mucho antes de saber la pregunta, solo fue una idiotez preguntar.

-déjame solo- dije en un susurro.

-quiero que hables con mi hijo, necesita verte-

- ¿y qué le digo? ¿Qué de la noche a la mañana sentí un amor más intenso que el de mil soles?- el empezó a caminar hacia la puerta y antes de salir y desparecer dijo – no es necesario decir nada- y con esas palabras se fue.

Me quede en silencio pensando en mil cosas y a la vez en nada.

-El amor es un asco-


End file.
